The Next Future
by tashamiller2k
Summary: This is the sequal to my fic when a clock face smiles back. I haven't written any in ages but am posting it here in hopes feedback will inspire to continue. warning contains SOME homosexual themes


Ok this is the sequel to my fic when a clock face smiles back and basically follows the journey of Jessica Bray and Amber's daughter and of course her cousins and so on (Brady, Crystal etc.)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Amber, Bray, Ryan, Lex etc I DO own Crystal, Skye, Izabel and a whole bunch of other people I made up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crystal walked into the castle and ran into her aunties arms giving her a big hug  
  
"I missed you" Crystal said  
  
"I missed you to" Amber replied  
  
"Where's Jess"  
  
"She's at the barracks"  
  
"She joined the army?"  
  
"Yea" Amber said softly a tear forming in her eye  
  
"Megan and Izabel will be home soon, they're visiting Danni now, I'm off to find Jess"  
  
Amber nodded carried on with her work  
  
Jessica sat in her room staring at the medal in her hands smiling, she couldn't believe it, she was already a head of the army, and only 15 years old.  
  
"You look like a Cheshire cat" Crystal laughed as she walked in. Jessica got up and hugged her cousin  
  
"I'm a general, almost at the top"  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yea, so how was the trip"  
  
"Great! We visited all of the cities"  
  
"Seen the whole North Island"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"So you caught up with everyone yet, you've been gone awhile"  
  
"No I thought I'd come see you first"  
  
"Well to be honest not much has happened, Salene and Ryan had their third kid, Ellie gave birth to her first, um dad moved back to the city"  
  
"Really? John won't be happy"  
  
"Yea, he's fuming, dads got another kid, Kylie, mother died at childbirth"  
  
"The ever charming Bray"  
  
Jessica nodded smiling slightly.  
  
Bray looked at Kylie who was running around the yard chasing Max.  
  
"She's a cute kid Bray" Brad said  
  
"Yea, I really miss her mum"  
  
"Sorry about that"  
  
"It's really horrible, after Amber and I drifted apart I was heartbroken, but this was worse, I couldn't say goodbye."  
  
"At least she left you another daughter"  
  
Bray nodded sadly.  
  
Izabel walked into the Castle her arm wrapped around Megan's waist.  
  
"Welcome home you two, Crys is at the barracks visiting Jess" Amber said  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So how was your trip?" Amber asked  
  
"It went well" Izabel replied "Most people where happy to meet the queen"  
  
"And her heir" Megan added  
  
"Things have been good round here, we had some rebellion a while ago"  
  
"We heard, my congratulations to Jessica"  
  
Amber just looked sad "Don't worry Amber, she's strong, she'll be ok"  
  
"I know"  
  
"When's she next visiting Bray"  
  
"Whenever she want's, he's back in the city"  
  
"John won't be happy"  
  
"With what" John said as he walked around the corner with Derrick in tow  
  
"Bray's moved back in the city" Amber said quietly  
  
John just looked angry then stormed off. Derrick walked up and wrapped his arms round Amber's leg  
  
"Mummy can I go with Kelly to the fields"  
  
"As long as Ryan or Salene are with you"  
  
Derrick nodded and raced off.  
  
"Josh didn't seem to happy" Megan said Amber just smiled slightly.  
  
Brady walked into the house. "I'm home"  
  
"Where have you been?" Trudy asked  
  
"Hanging with Robert"  
  
"You know how I feel about that boy Brady"  
  
"Yes mum"  
  
Kc walked into the house still in uniform  
  
"Hello?" He called out  
  
"Hey man" Robert said high fiving Kc  
  
"Hey Rob, where's Lex"  
  
"Dunno"  
  
"That's helpful" Robert just shrugged  
  
"How's army life?" Robert asked  
  
"All right"  
  
"Good you're back in the city"  
  
"Yea, I'll keep everyone in line" Kc said laughing  
  
Jessica looked out over the water "On the other side is the rest of our nation" She said she turned and looked at the army behind her  
  
"Now we take it?" Kc asked  
  
"Soon, we have people working on transport across the cook straight, it won't be long"  
  
"How long do we have in the city?" Someone asked  
  
"At least a month, you can leave now" The crowd dispersed and Jessica walked to Brays house she opened the door  
  
"Dad?" She called out  
  
"Hey Jess" Bray said giving her a hug  
  
"How are you dad?" Jessica asked as he let go  
  
"Good, how about you, living out the prophecy?"  
  
"The nation will no longer be dived by the leader born under the full moon, it will be the next future?"  
  
"That's the one"  
  
"We're hoping to set foot on the South Island in a month"  
  
Bray smiled "As much as a pacifist I am Jess, I'm proud of you"  
  
Kc shovelled the food hungrily into his mouth  
  
"Doesn't the army feed you?" Zandra asked  
  
Kc smiled then swallowed "Yea, but the food isn't as good as this"  
  
Lex laughed "Zandra's the best little cook ever"  
  
"Yea Mum rocks" Robert said  
  
Zandra laughed "Well at least I'm appreciated" 


End file.
